The present invention relates to toys and, more particularly, to a water dance conductor toy.
Following fast development of high technology, a variety of electronic control devices are disclosed for use to control the motion of toys.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the water dance conductor toy comprises a stage, a water dance unit and a rotary conductor respectively mounted on the stage, and an electronic control device mounted inside the stage and adapted to rotate and bow the conductor and to control the water dance unit to produce a lighting effect through light guide elements, simulating the performance of water dance. According to another aspect of the present invention, the conductor and the water dance unit can be collapsed and received in a stop recess of the stage when not in use. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the stage comprises a plurality of stationery troughs for keeping writing materials, and a plurality of penholders for keeping pens, pencils, and the like.